The best TeniPuri story EVER!
by AquaPetalsFuji
Summary: The only thing better than this is pie, srsly!
1. lets start da show!

**The Best TeniPuri story EVER!!!**

A/N: Hai!! Diz is Sakura, and its my first story eveR1!! plz give good reviews and try to give good critizism so iknow wut 2 do better. ty :) da reason I have not put a specific character is cuz I want her to meet everyone!! she is my OC but wit my internet name.

OKAY!! LETZ BEGIN!!

* * *

Sakura Hanamichi was a simple girl, with simple dreams and a simple face. She was kute, she has long pink hair to nearly her behind, and she loved cute things and sweet things. Today was da big day for her, and it was her first day at Seishun Gakawen Middlen School.

"Lalalallaa~" Sakura sang as she skipped along. She was rly excited to meet new ppl in Japan. she would be a 3rd yr and she was very interested in tennis and singing. since Sakura was a spunky and outgoing girl, when she saw a boy about her age carrying a tennis bag, she ran to him and smiled.

"Hii! My name is Sakura Hanamichi! it's rly nice 2 meet u! I see u play tennis?"

"Oh ^_^ Hello, yes, I am on the team. I am really good too, if I may so so myself."

"Sweet! Do u have any special moves?"

"Yea!! The Tsubamagaishi and da Swallow drop"

"Oh rely? cud u show dem to me?"

"Yeah sure!!"

Sakura and the boy walked all the way to school together with mindless chatter of thier own. somethin was specil between the two, and if no one stopped them from walking into the fence, they would hit da fense!!

they hit the fense.

"Ouchie..." Sakura sighed while rubbing her head.

"Oh are you okay?!?!?!!" the boy was quite worried about the new girl he just met.

Sakura immedietly blushed. the boy who had been lightly smiling the whole time just opened his eyes for her!

"Wow you're so goregeous..." she then gasped and put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh ahah ur so cute when u say stuff like that ^_^" he smiled more and took her hand and he helped her up.

She giggled when he showed her the moves and he messed up becuz she yelled "hey there pretty boy! lookin fine today!"

He laughed too, a little embarassed tis time though.

after he finished showing her movez, he showd her her lcass. she was in momshiro and kidaiohs' class.

"Please take care of my new friend" the boy told Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

Kaidoh shrugged and Momoshiro simply burped. "Yeah, sure thing senapi."

As da boy started walking away Sakura yelled out, "oh hay i didn't get ur name!!"

"Haha, it's a se-e-cret." he winked and skipped along.

"Sigh.." sakura complained secretly to herself. she wanted 2 no his name!

"So who r u" Momoshiro sat down next to her.

"Oh i am Sakura Hanamichi nice 2 meet u"

"Cool i am Taekeishi Momoshiro and dis log of fun over here is Kaoru Kaidoh"

"oh ok cMay i call u Momoshiro-kun?"

"No lol Momo is okay" Momoshiro smiled at the girl. Momo was actually pretty good looking, his purple eies shining...

"Hi Kaidoh-kun"

"...Hi"

"Why r u so sad today"

"I'm not sad"

"Don't even try that sakura he's not much ofa talker" Momoshiro jested wit her.

"Oh well Kaidoh-kun i hope we can be friends :)"

"Whatever"

"hey i think mamushi likes u" momoshiro laughed

"uh i dunt think so cuz he's not even looking at me"

"fooshoo!" kaidoh hissed and glared at sakura and Momoshiro.

"Oh no i think hes angry..."

"Ah who cares he aint that scary" Momo rly didn't care!  
"hes ur frnd rite u shudnt say stuff like dat, Momo-kun"

"eh?"

"yeah seriously man Listen to teh girl she knowz wat shes saying"

"Shut up Kaoru-chan"

"What did you call me??!?!?!1"

"pfft who cares"

"oh no guys stop fighting!!" Sakura blshued and she was going to cry. seeing how cute she looked they both decided it was bter if dey did not fight.

"Okay were sorry, Sakura. plz dont cry or Fuji-senpai will be really mad"

"*snif* Well ok as long as u mean it :)"

they all smiled when suddenly BOOM1 outside the window! somethin hit the window!

"Eee!" Sakura screeched

**TO BE CONTINUD!**


	2. whats up wit u ppl?

A.N.: Hay guyz its me, Sakura Hanamichi!!1 :)) well enjoy dis time i decided to rite it liek a skiprt. is it gud?

Sakura: eeeeeek!

Momo: Sakura watch out!

Kaidoh: 4 wut u dumi der is nothin dere... (kido looks out the window 2 c a boy w/ red hair and big eyes.) Uh... Kikumarusenpai?

Kikumaru: Nyaaa sry bout dat Kuraialdoh! hey whos that girl next 2 u, Momo?

Momu: oh dis is smiley-senpais new gf! isn't she cute? shes in me and mamushis class!

Sakura: N-no! Do u mean mai new frnd?? And I'm not cute!

Kikumaru: NOnsense! Hahahahahhahahahaa nyanayanaya u r rlyrly cute!! so pretty ^_^ i cud see why our smiling tensai would like u!

Sakura: We only just must!! dont just to comclusuns!!

A/N: i rly wanna go back 2 da oder way. letz continue!

Sakura blushes a bit and the teacher coems into the class and looks out the window that everyone was huddling at. "Kikumaru!!!!!!!!!" the sensei yells.

"Hai-hai?!"

"Get back to clas u mangy mutt!! I had u last year!!"

"Sheesh Takamura-sensei what is ur problem... oh crap if you're thre class musta started!! imma be leat on da first day!!!!!!!"

"Hahah :)" Sakura giggled. Kaidoh sighed and sat down and class began. Half way threw Momo started throwing earasers at teh teacer and TAkamura-sensei got so mad he sent Momoshiro to the corner wit a dunce cap!! Everyone started laughingand then it was lunch time. Sakura ate with the smiling boy, away from everyone else.

"So how was ur first day new frnd?"

"Pretty good"

"Ah thats good mine was fun Tezuka is in my class"

"Oh tezuka?! he's that.. oh he's the captin of the team, rite? u mentioned him earlier"

"Haha well i suppose i shud tell u my name now, rite?"

"Yea dated be nice !"

"Well the truh it my name is--"

"Hey look!! Tensai-san is with his girlfriend!"

"Eh? Tensai-san is ur name?"

"NO IT'S NOT!!" the by was looking rely im bare assed by now. he got up and flipped the table! 'is it just me or is his skin turning green... oh jeez, his mussles r gettin bigger!!!'sakura thought very scardily 2 herself.

"geez tensai-san cool it!" the stranger said, flipping the table next to him.

Uh, oh, a ralyy!!

"plz dont do that, new frnd! ur gunna hurt him!!"

WHAT WLL THE SMILNG BOY (WHO IS NOT SMILIN ANYMOREZ) DO??/ FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!

I got some rly gurate review last time, so plz dont hazatate to say wutevr u want 2!! TY FOR BEIN SO NICE, ^_______6


	3. Ichipichi hallo, Oishi and Tezuka?

**A/N: wowz so many review!! dat is rly amazzing! ty!!**

**fuji wuz sa angrey rememba??**

**kay so reread lazt chapta if u canut rumetber, lulz**

* * *

BACK TO DA STORII!!

Sakrua's new frndwaz in a rage. "DON'T EVER SAY SOMETHIGN LIEK DAT AGAIN, OKII??"

The boy was actually his gud frnd, Ichiru.

"Uhhh.... okii!! plz dont get mad again, Shyuusuukkee"

Sakua started to wonder out loud buy acientdent cuz she can be s o slow sumtime.

"Hahahaha.. shasukeya is a dog's name!!"

(A/N Ichiru is an OC!!!!11 no one steel him!!!!!!! i no he is vary likable so just... plliz yeah!!!!! and no sakura steelin 2!!!!!!!!! well sakura is me and u cant steel me xp)

Uh oh. Sakura thawt 2 herself. wat if dat boy is mad?

"Hahahah! Girl, ur funny. im Ichiruyakure Wumataiopulamata."

". Whaaaaat?!!?!?!"

"Uh, just call me Ichiru! Dat ish easiar 2 remember. ^_^"

Sighing, Sakura helped Shusuke fix da table. "Well okii. uhmm, ur first name is shasuke?"

"Ja it is my maiden name"

"HuH?"

"like its my first name lol^_^"

"Oh!1 den my maiden name ish Sakura!"

"ya u got it!! see dat was easy to learn, dummy" he said while hiting her nose with his figner.

she blushed and Ichiru noticed. "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... LOLZ!!!"

"what is it, Ichi-pichi?"

"DON'T CALL ME DAT GAY NACKNAME, SHASUKE!! and uhm i was just gunna say dat u nver said ur last name ;D"

"my last name is Fuji."

"cay i will call u Fuji-kan den."

"dat's gud. wat can i call u?"

"ya wat can i cal u, sakura?" ichiru chiped in.

"Uhm... Sakura-chan sounds nice... 6-^"

"Oh okay!!

everyone laughed, excited that they had made new friends.

_later dat day~_

=Uh oh wut wuch wich way do i go homeee... sakurastarted workying to heralf dat she wud not be home in time to start unpacking har stuf...

"Uh.. uam..."

"hay u ned help finding ur house?" a boy with green eyes stared at her. he looke consernd in a motherly way.

"hmm how did u no?"

"well u jast dont look from aroun here u no? I'm oishi, vice caption of the tennis team."

"hey tezuka!! can i help her home and ill be a little late today?"

its not liek ur married, u dont have to ask him! sakura thought loudly to herself.

"hm?"

"oh, nothing ^^" close one!!

"That's fine. Yudan sezu ni ikou"

blushing a little, the mother-ish person smiled. "okay lets go!! ^_^"

ew, was that... boy love? wait, that's not ew at all! it's... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... natural??

oh, how do i talk to the boy now? hes gay!!

* * *

**a/n (again): btw leave better review dis time, the ones u guyz lieft last time were kinda gey, no affnace. :/ im a gud riter, so stop wit ur lieing!!!!!!!1111**

**and sakura is weirded out!! i tought that there should be some doujin-ish stuff in hare~~ ^____^**


	4. Oishikun is prtty nice, actually

**A/N OMGOSHES U GAIZ I CANUT BEALIEVE DAT ITS BEEN SHOOOOO LONG!! ive been into oder animes dats prob. y, hahaha. also i moved nd my new neighbor hates italians so he shot my cat but then when we said we werent italian he shot the dog across the street. shithead.**

**well neway no biggie! here is the next chaptur.**

**remember last tiem dat sakura was hear? oishi wuz helpin her home and she thout dat he was gey cuz he blushed aat tezooka?**

**k here!!**

"hey oishi-senpai" sakura mentinoed quickly while they were walking. "u like any grls? u seem to be rly popular."

"ehh no not at the moment. i dont think im dat populur a hurr hurr hurr"

"Aa... a hurr hurr hurr lolol" Sakura thout it was awkward walkin wit some1 dat wuz gey. but he was nice, she touhgt, so ill live wit it.

"k uhm my houe is 666 Satin Lane can u take meh thar"

"oh thats next to Hitler Street rite"

"yeh i think so. japan has such strange naming fur streets"

"hmm r u not from here, Sakura-san? u sound like u r"

"well u see... my mom and dad had me when they were like 20 in south africa but we then moved to australia when i wuz 5 and den we moved to honaloulou, hawaii so then i learned american and then we moved to Korea which kinda smilled wierd n den we moved here so ive got lot of mixeed caulture hehehehehehe" Sakura was hoppin she did not sound too ovabaring!

"WOOOOOOOOWWWWW" oishi stared in shock. "I can see y Fushi has gutten atatched 2 u l8ly cuz urs sooooooo intarasting"

"Wut, rly?" Sakura smiled. "A new friend?'  
"HuH?"

"Like, u n me! do u thin dat we cuz becum friendies?? hehe"

"Totally!" Oishi smiled bak. today wasn't half bad, oishi thought.

Sakura went home 2 her house and ate dinner wit her family n did her hw and played a vidoe game. man, her farst week/day (a/n: i furgotted which it was lul) wuz shoooo awsomenessses!!!!!1

"tomorrow maybe i will see how tezooka fiiels about Oiishi-kan. dat'ed be kewl. and maybe to get Momo to stop bein mean to playdough-kun!! Kaichou kun rly duznt deserve it.

A**/N: Sakura daily life stff and dramsa soon nxt, hehehe**


	5. oh gosh wtf

**A/N: YO GAIZZ!! DIS IS SAKURA!!**

**MY CAPS LUCK IS STAK SO IC UNT DO ANYTIN ABUT IT.**

**I REALIZE IM POSTING 2 IN LIEK 2 DAYZ, AWSUM, RITE???**

**LOL U NO RITE NOW I HAVE DA SONG YIE AR KUNG FU ON MASSIVE REPEAT. I WIL GRO CCRAYZA IF I DUNT LISTEN TO IT**

**SO DA VOICES TULD ME NEWAY**

**O BTW BUT UT GRAMA ITS CUZ I TYEP RLY RLY FAST AND IDC BOUT EDITING :) ONLY DORKS WIT 2 MUCH TIEM ON DER HANDZ DO DAT**

**loljk my capz luck is fine**

**^_______________________________^^^^^^'''''**

**HERE U GO!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura jamped out uv bed shi was viry iccited fer her new day. it was finally firday too. (a/n: i herd in japan dat u go on saturadays 2 but i dunno. so idc ^^^)

today was the day: shed help oishi-kunt talk to tezakua about his feerings!! (that is how japs wud pronunce "feelings" ahahaha)

later at skool

"hey oishikunn do u think u cud give dis lettr to tezukakun its rly impor tent so plz dont fak it up"

"such strung lanwage! u must have rly got sometin to say"

"ya im rly fakin pissad at him. liek he is such an ass u no."

"o rly"

"ya rly"

"..well ill give it to him."

-Dramatic Pause-

"I see. Take care, Oishi-kun."

Sakura decided she'd go flower picking later, hopefully with Kaidoh-kun and Momoshiro-kun.

n ne wa sakura wnt 2 visut playdough-kunt and mumu-kunt when she tripped over somethin in the hallway.

"owwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura skreetched! dat rly hurt u no!

"oh im sory nya i didt mean to nya its juts nya -choke- nya, i..."

"nya nya, wuts ur... oh no, eiji-senpai!!!! y r u cryin?"

"everyon says im uke when we took da seme n uke quiz :/"

"well cryin doest help"

"WAAAAH -nya-"

"oops shoulda rephrased dat. uhm. i took dat quiz many times and got seme..."

"wut rly?"

"yeah so maybe it uz a glitchu (how da japunese say glitch ahahahah")

"ooh, i see -nya-" eiji got up and put his pants on. he was in da hallwey afturall.

"well c u."

sakura wended to her classroom n saw momo and kaidoh fitin as usual.

"guys, dont fite!!"

"aww well since ur cute i guess i wont today" momo shifted. didhe liek sakura?

naw, sakura thout. he's jasta n ice guy.

"ne ne kaidoh n momo wanna pick flowerz later"

"yea sure" they both chiped ap unce.

"hm maybei shud aks fuji-kan two. he mite liek dat."

at lunch sakura asked fuji abut da flowers, and he said sure. she nededeeded to go 2 da libary =neway so she went wile the others had tenus practus.

sakura herd gruntin noises from da libary. oh no, a fite??

sakura saw 3 boys on top of each other. oh, and another one... he had a bandaner on butt it wuzn kerdoy...

"someones here!!!! Ishida, get uff of meh!!!!" Oishi yelled.

eh? ishida? dat guiy frum fudomine chuuz?

WATI. Y DID EVRY1 HAVE DERE PANTZUZ UNZIPPUD.

oh gosh, did sakura jast walk in on oishi and ishida?????? and is dat... tzuka?!?!

"EWWWWW" sakura scrutcheded in a very homophobic way

"ur not a gu y so dont be so homohob about it, sakura" tezaka called caually liek he had done dis befur

"ya rly new gurl its notin wrong" that ishada guy said to her

"u too, oishi? ur all disgustin"

"hey get back here" ishida called "u cant tull any1"

"ewwwww, butttt... u fags!!!!!!"

**VAT VILLL VAPPEN? VAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


End file.
